


Ordinary

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [52]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Susan just wants everything to be normal, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, no specific timeline, please give this a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Magic didn't existNarnia didn't existThe world was ordinaryIt had to beSusan needed it to be.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Tom Riddle
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826257
Kudos: 10





	Ordinary

Susan always knew she was different compared to her siblings. Not in the sense that she was completely someone else but that there was something odd about her. She never had the childlike wonder that captured Lucy and her other siblings. Peter and Edmund were less enraptured by things, but it was still there. Susan had always been a bit more critical of everything.

When Lucy went missing during that game of Hide and Seek then reappeared spitting lies about some mythical place Susan didn't fall for it. Even when she saw it with her own eyes she reached it with a cautious step. Much like how she looked at the entirety of the world. Susan wouldn't say she was a pessimist but that she had a more logical understanding of the world.

Maybe that's why she stepped away from Narnia. She left it without another thought and wrote it off as a silly game her siblings played. It wasn't truly real just something in her mind. Created from a few simple words suggested to her by Lucy. None of it had been as _real_ as she assumed.

The world was ordinary.

_The world was ordinary._

* * *

She met him on accident. Long after her mind had erased Narnia and she started to believe how normal the world was. He lured her in with his sweet words and charming looks. Although she questioned everything else with scrutinizing gaze Susan never thought twice about him.

Always the gentlemen, Tom, convinced her to trust him. Susan never even thought he would ulterior motives to wooing her. She genuinely thought that he loved and cared for her. The things he did at night, in the dark, when she was at her blindest, went unknown to her. He kept his magic hidden and his sinister plans to himself. Like a snake waiting to strike.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Susan blindly followed. The piece of fabric obscuring her vision rubbed uncomfortably on her cheek. Tom's hand gripped hers a little harder than normal.

"It's a surprise," His voice was low and almost comforting.

Leaves crunched underneath Susan's feet as Tom weaved her through unknown territory. The wind brushed past her, sharp and icy, she shivered. Normally her senses would be telling her to turn around. Something wasn't right but Susan was too blind to see it. Too trusting in the man that currently guided her. Love was blind as most people said. Except his feelings didn't stem from love. Only greed.

Her foot caught on something, a root she guessed and sent her tumbling to the ground before Tom wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. She heard him laugh lowly in her ear. Her brain re-wrote it as an affectionate laugh but in reality, it was more off an exasperated one.

"Careful," Tom whispered.

"I'm trying," She laughed. "I can't wait to see what you are surprising me with."

"You'll be surprised. I'm sure of it."

Finally, he led her to the correct spot. He stopped her gently and untied the blindfold. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the light. She was met with two graves and a chill went down her spine. Finally, she realized something was wrong.

"Why are you showing me this?" Her voice wobbled. Susan recognized the names on the grave but couldn't believe why she was there.

"I wanted you to meet them," His grip on her arm tightened.

"I thought you didn't like them?"

"They remind me of what I am," Venom dripped in his words.

"And what would that be?" Susan was trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"A disgrace, un-pure, _less than_ " Tom sneered.

"You're more than that." She tried to turn to face him. "I've seen your potential."

"You haven't seen anything." He pushed her against one of the graves. "But I know what you've seen"

"What would that be?" The words stuck in her throat.

"You used to rule a kingdom, I want that"

Susan laughed, "That was a game I played with my siblings. I wasn't real. Magic and kingdoms with talking Lions aren't real."

"It's funny what the Muggle mind remembers and what it doesn't."

"Muggle?" Susan whispered under her breath.

"It was real, Susan." Tom dug his nails into her skin. "And I want you to show it to me."

"Even if I took you to that house where Lucy started the game you wouldn't find anything." She scoffed. "It's probably in ruins by now."

"You'll take me."

"And what if I don't?" Susan tried to rip her arm away. "Besides how did you even learn about Narnia? Have you talked to Lucy?"

Her heartbeat quickened. The thought of him with Lucy sent bile up her throat. How could she have been so blind before? Could she really not see what kind of monster he was?

"I saw it through your mind." The words drifted over Susan's neck.

"That isn't possible." She shook her head.

The world was ordinary. The world was ordinary. _The world was ordinary._

"Magic is real, and it allowed me to trick you, to use you, bend you to my will." Her legs shook with every word he spoke.

"I don't believe you," Tears flowed down her cheeks. " _I don't believe you"_

"I don't need you to believe." Tom laughed darkly. "I just needed you here."

"You won't find anything." She sobbed. "It doesn't exist."

"If I can't find it through you then I'll search for your siblings. I'll use them the same way I used you until I get what I want."

"Even if Narnia was real you couldn't use it the way you wanted."

"I have the power to take over the world. You'll see. They'll all see."

"Leave my family out of it," Susan growled. "Leave Narnia out of it. Real or not that was a safe place for my family, and I won't let you abuse my memories of it. You won't find what you are looking for and I won't be the one to help you."

Tom laughed and her vision went dark.

_The world was ordinary, wasn't it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
